Silent Apologize
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang banyak berkata, atau dengan mudah menyuarakan kata hatinya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengucapkan kata maaf. / highschool!AU / Ficlet / Fluff? / #32 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Silent ****Apologize** © 2014

by **MizuRaiNa**

SasuHina fanfiction, slight NaruSaku

Highschool!AU/Romance/Fluff?

#32 of #365StoriesProject

..

* * *

><p>"Hinata-<em>chan<em>, Sasuke-_kun_, kami ke kantor dulu ya!" Hinata menoleh, mengangguk pelan pada Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, ia memperhatikan gadis itu yang tengah berjalan berdampingan keluar kelas membawa setumpuk buku tugas matematika yang hendak dikumpulkan di meja Sang _Sensei_.

"Kau ini laki-laki 'kan Naruto? Seharusnya kau yang bawa semua ini!"

"Sakura-_chaaaann_~ masa tega aku bawa sebanyak itu? Kita 'kan piket bareng-bareng."

"Bilang aja gak mau. Repot banget sih."

"Hehehehe, jangan marah ya Sakura-_chan_."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua selalu seperti itu. Sering bertengkar, namun dalam waktu singkat kembali akrab. Pasangan serasi, mungkin bisa dikatakan demikian—bukan ia saja yang berpikiran demikian, setiap orang yang melihat interaksi mereka pasti berspekulasi begitu.

Tak seperti hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua bukan tipikal orang yang banyak berkata, atau dengan mudah menyuarakan kata hatinya. Mereka berdua bukan pula tipikal orang yang berinisiatif untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Namun hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja. Hingga beberapa hari lalu, terjadi sebuah pertengkaran.

Ah, bukan. Hinata sendiri tak tahu harus menyebut itu sebuah pertengkaran karena ia tak tahu penyebab pasti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap ketus padanya. Bukan hanya itu saja. Ia bisa menangkap nada kesal pada nada bicara lelaki itu dan tatapan yang diarahkannya seakan mengintimidasi.

Berapa kali ia memutar ulang kejadian yang memungkinkan Sasuke bersikap begitu. Apa karena ia menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk pergi keluar karena ada kerja kelompok yang harus diselesaikannya? Apa karena ia membuat suatu kesalahan yang tak disadarinya? Entahlah. Ia tak tahu. Ia pernah mengirim pesan, menanyakan apa ia melakukan kesalahan, dan Sasuke menjawabnya dengan 'Apa kau merasa bersalah?'. Pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan, bagaimana mungkin ia mendapatkan jawaban?

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Lengan kirinya yang menggenggam botol pembersih kaca menyemprotkan cairan itu secara merata pada kaca di hadapannya. Lengan kanannya perlahan membersihkan kaca yang tingginya hampir setengah tubuhnya itu. Tak sampai tiga menit, ia telah selesai dan beralih ke kaca terakhir, di dekat tembok.

Selot kunci jendela ia geser, ia hendak membersihkan debu yang telah menumpuk di sela-sela jendela. Sayang, pengait jendela tersebut patah sehingga telapak tangan kanannya yang memegang lap kering menahan jendela.

Sementara telapak tangan kanannya menahan jendela sehingga sedikit terbuka, ia menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke seluruh permukaan kaca. Ia menaruh pembersih kaca, tangan kirinya yang kini mengganjal jendela, lalu tangan kanannya mulai bergerak untuk mengelap bersih kaca. Tiba-tiba suara kaca diketuk tiga kali membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Ia meluruskan pandangannya dan ... ia mendapati seseorang di balik jendela bediri di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia bergeming. Aktivitasnya membersihkan kaca yang bahkan baru mengelap kedua sudut kaca seketika terhenti. Bola matanya sedikit melebar, agak tak percaya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke sudah ada di sana? Bukankah ia membersihkan kaca bagian luar lebih dulu daripada Sasuke? Oh, Sasuke membersihkan kaca hanya sekadar membersihkan debu yang menempel—tanpa cairan pembersih kaca.

Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menulis sesuatu di atas kaca yang masih berdebu.

_Hinata_

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan menuliskan sesuatu di kaca, membalasnya.

_Ne?_

"Naruto, kau bersihkan bagian luar, aku bagian dalam." Suara Sakura dan Naruto yang telah kembali ke kelas terdengar, tapi ia lebih fokus pada huruf yang dituliskan Sasuke.

_Aku_

Sasuke tak langsung melanjutkan tulisannya, melainkan ia menatap intens Hinata. Sontak, semburat merah menjalar ke pipinya. Jantungnya yang berdetak normal kini berdebar tak karuan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, suara seseorang mengagetkannya. "Hinata-_chaaan_~ aku pinjem pembersih kaca-nya dong!"

Hah? Pembersih kaca?

Hinata agak kelabakan. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat memberikan botol pembersih kaca pada Sakura dan—

—Jemari kiri Sasuke yang bertengger di kusen jendela terjepit, membuat pemuda tersebut mengukir sebuah ekspresi yang sulit diartikan—seorang Uchiha tak mungkin menjerit gara-gara terjepit jendela. Hell no.

"A-a-ano, maaf Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata yang merasa bersalah, segera membuka jendela. Sasuke menarik lengannya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan pelan—setidaknya, untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut. Tak mau kejadian itu terulang, Hinata menutup jendela lalu menguncinya.

Sasuke berdecak, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Jari telunjuk kanannya bergerak di atas kaca, melanjutkan sebuah kalimat yang belum selesai ia tulis.

_minta maaf_

Hinata membaca ulang dengan teliti tulisan di hadapannya, dan tak salah lagi. Tulisan itu tertulis 'Aku minta maaf'. Keningnya berkerut, mencerna maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Minta maaf ... karena apa? Apa jangan-jangan ... karena masalah mereka beberapa waktu lalu? Sasuke yang meminta maaf? Seorang yang _pride_-nya menjulang tinggi seperti itu?

Brusaha tak terkekeh, ia menuliskan sesuatu pada kaca yang cairan pembersih kacanya sudah hampir mengering itu.

Daijoubu_. Kenapa kau marah dan menghindariku?_

Sasuke bimbang, antara mengungkapkannya atau tidak. Sungguh, jarinya saat ini sulit untuk digerakkan. Manik matanya menatap lurus iris Hinata yang juga mengarah padanya. Keduanya saling tatap, tanpa ada yang bersuara atau bergerak sedikitpun.

"_Teme_, Hinata-_chan_, sampai kapan kalian berdiam diri saling bertatapan di kaca itu?"

Berdiam ... diri? Dan saling ... bertatapan?

_Blush_

Rona merah menjalar ke pipi keduanya—walau rona merah di pipi pucat Sasuke tak terlalu kentara. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, memutuskan kontak mata beberapa saat lalu.

Bletak

"Aw!" Naruto meringis karena Sakura tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya. "Sakura-chan, kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Naruto _bakaaaa_, dasar tak peka. Bersihkan saja bagianmu!"

Naruto cengengesan, lalu kembali membersihkan kaca luar di koridor. Hinata dan Sasuke segera mungkin membersihkan kaca yang sempat ditulisi itu. Setelah selesai, Hinata membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan pamit pulang—dengan Sasuke yang juga berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Sakura-_chan, _Naruto-_kun_, kami pulang duluan."

"Yap."

"Oke."

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ketika mereka berdua berjalan di koridor. "Karena aku cemburu. Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki lain, Hinata."

Cemburu? Cemburu karena ... Hinata satu kelompok dengan Kiba? Uh-oh, pantas saja Sakura pernah bilang, ia melihat Sasuke masih berada di sekolah ketika Hinata dan Kiba mengerjakan tugas kelompok di kelasnya Kiba, berdua saja di kelas seluas itu.

Hinata menoleh melihat pada Sasuke yang tatapannya entah mengarah pada apa—tentu saja Sasuke malu mengatakan hal seperti itu—dan mengukir senyum tipis. Entah siapa yang memulai, jemari mereka kini bertautan—pulang dengan berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

—**end**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, kali ini ficlet yang agak-agak fluff. Um, apa lagi ya? Semoga kalian suka deh x3<strong>

**Jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaakk~ :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
